Completion
by RosaBella75
Summary: A spur-of-the moment creation to celebrate TwifanUK's birthday, which will titillate the senses and entertain the imagination as you imagine her mouth on him and his on her in this slightly poetic erotic journey to Completion. AH


Completion

By: Gasaway Alley, TwiliteAddict, and RosaBella75

http:/www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/1750465/Gasaway_Alley

http:/www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/1863813/TwiliteAddict (remove the parenthasis from the dots)

Summary: A spur-of-the moment creation to celebrate TwifanUK's birthday, which will titillate the senses and entertain the imagination as you imagine her mouth on him and his on her in this slightly poetic journey to Completion.

Round-robin, jump-in smut-take (so if you are not legal to buy adult reading materials, hit the "back" button now! :D

* * *

A/N: As always enormous gratitude to our beta Goddess, Viola Cornuta for gracing us with the luscious sting of her "that" paddle and providing that extra bit of seasoning we needed for presentation of this little birthday treat!

We hope you enjoy the little birthday offering we whipped up for TwifanUK! It was a spur of the moment, add-on jump-in meant to titillate the senses and entertain the imagination in a slightly poetic manner.

Sections written in order by: Gasaway Alley, TwiliteAddict, and RosaBella75 (aka IslandWoman221)

* * *

Neon heat pulsed deeply within her mouth as I watched it slide and glide over my thickness. Completion threatened and stayed poised on the precipice of my control. I felt the crumbling of the ledge as bits and pieces of me fell from the razor berm. Too soon! I wasn't prepared for it to end. More of me fell.

From the backdrop of my bed where I was propped up among pillows, I watched her crown of velvet-brown hair beat at my hips, tenderizing me. The slip of it tickling me deliciously. For a moment, it blessedly distracted me from the creamy grip of her lips. More of me fell.

She angled her head and swept back her hair so I could watch her lips knuckle up and down, her cheeks hollow in suction. Her over-generous lips stretched and thinned, the slick of her saliva coating them and me to glint in the sunshine. More of me fell.

She was no coward, this beautiful woman who gave me such a gift in the harsh glare of daylight. The pristine whiteness of our sheets tented out around her splendid body and up and over my up-drawn knees. Her one hand free, the other wrapped around me to stroke and squeeze in conjunction with the bob of her head. Watching my cock creep in and out, out and in, in and out, made this threatening end a crime against nature. Hold out! More of me fell.

I wanted to spring into her mouth and bottle past the delta of her throat. Crush my pubis all the way to her nose. The violence stole into me with the need to bury my seed in her warmth. Sensing the change in me, the bewitching creature took a deep breath in through her nose, then sucked me all the way in. No comparison, none at all. I fell apart. Her other hand wandered up and caressed my balls as they tightened up. The skin became a hard pouch as she fondled and squeezed ever so fixedly. More of me fell.

My bright girl never let go of me while the pleasure overtook me. No words escaped as I lost myself in her mouth. Only hisses and sounds of acknowledgment drizzled to the top. Wanton hips flexed and bunched while my hands tugged and ripped at the sheets around me. She took it all like the queen she was. Scalding serous fluid flew from my tip and poured out into her throat. Bless her, she swallowed in time with my emanations, my infusion.

_Spiraling, spinning, and drowning.  
_

_I watch him twitch and pulse out his pleasure as I take into myself his outpouring of release.  
_

_Giving yet taking. The unending circle of love. To worship, praise and receive a promise in return. I would lay down all that I am for the mere potential of what I know he could do to me._  
_Feel me, touch me and take me into you. Know my body, better than I know it myself. Reach inside and find in me the part I could never discover alone. Awaken the sexual being within me that craves release, wants to scream your name, and wash over you._

And I offer all I have without reservation because I've seen his soul. My open heart, mind and body. I will him to take them, take them all, until I am empty. And in the vacant vessel that remains, fill it. Fill me completely for I can hold it all – his hopes, dreams, fears and burdens – let me share them.

_Find me, free me, want me…_

I pulled my senses back up from the depths to which they had fallen, through the languid oblivion where I could happily reside without complaint for eternity if it were possible… though only if she could join me in my abode.

The siren song of her feminine lure called to me from my near slumber, begging me to slake my sudden thirst from the well of her central craving. Licking my lips I knew where I needed to be… buried in the velvet folds of her inner petals, drinking deeply of the ambrosial nectar to be found there. Truly, if the food of the gods exists, it was here between her swollen nether lips.

I _needed_ to see her fall from the heights of heaven just as I had for her.

Locking eyes with my beloved, I allowed my feral libidinous stare to communicate my intention as my hands reached down to pull her up, up my body, while dropping smoldering open mouthed, lapping kisses on every part of her skin I could reach as it made its way past. Arms fully extended, I was able to lift her just far enough to settle her knees, one on either side of my head; her bent limbs cradled by the same cushions that were so superbly supporting my own head. The pillows of her luscious thighs were the only ones to attract my lingering interest.

I slid my hands up her creamy legs, savoring the satin feel, grateful as always for her innate flexibility that made this so much more of an enjoyable experience for the both of us. Dipping in, I began my feast, leaving no figurative stone unturned in my languid exploration of her secret sanctity, I strove to alternately carry and drive her swiftly toward her own pinnacle of need.

Crevices, folds and niches all were thoroughly plumbed as I grazed and searched with my lips, tongue and grazing teeth. My chin became a secret weapon, the scruff there an ally in my quest to propel my sumptuous beauty to recompensatory heights of satisfaction. I would not feel success until I saw her clinging to the peaks only to slip just as deliciously as I had moments ago.

I indulged my senses in her as I worked with enthusiastic alacrity. The sight of her pleasantly plump torso undulating in response to my touch, head thrown back, jaw slack with her panting breaths speeding over her lips, eyes striving to remain partially aware, skin alight with the flush of heat across -its glorious surface in a veritable barometer of delight struck me to my core. Her scent drowned me in pheromonal bliss, accentuating her salty sweetness, drenching my delighted tongue.

My head, jaw, lips and tongue sucked lapped, wove, bobbed and thrust conducting the symphonic utterances I strove to elicit in golden-throated tones from and for my love. I could feel her clinging to the heights and wished her both to climb further and to succumb to the glorious plunge. I urged my hands into further action upon her willing flesh, sliding and gliding up, down, around and through the plains, hills and valleys of her temple, teasing, testing, stupefying, stimulating, exciting her ultimate pleasure.

My teeth, held so long in check, finally took their turn in the cacophony of sensation I strove to create. Grazing, nipping, rubbing, sucking at the flaming petals of her desire, I felt her fall, the tremors causing her to clutch and scream, writhe and flail. I slowly released the deep suction of my lips scrupulously aware of not shattering the fragile state I had worked so hard to design. My name rang with sweet, strident tones in the ecstatic halls of my ears.

My lips curved, displaying my proud satisfaction widely.

With a final parting kiss, conveying a promise of more to come, I pulled the body of my soul, my love, my mate down to cradle her precious, sensuous length against me, as grateful to nurture and caress as to propel and stimulate. Complete.

* * *

E/N: So what did you think? Nice gift? Were we _effective_? *mwaha*

Thanks to TwifanUK for letting us share with y'all! Happy birthday, bb!

How about you leave us a review to let us know what you thought!


End file.
